


There Is a Place

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You’ve been there?”





	There Is a Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "House of the Rising Sun" (song by The Animals)

“Wait,” said Meredith. “There really is a House of the Rising Sun?”

“Technically, yes,” said Pride. “But it’s not an orphanage, it’s a restaurant. People who visit New Orleans were always looking for it, figured they’d profit by the free publicity.”

“You’ve been there?”

“I like the song,” he said, with a smile. “Food’s not bad, but it’s a bit of a drive, and there’s better places right here. We could go sometime, if you like.”

She smiled back. “Nah. I like the places here, too. But I do have another question.”

“Shoot.”

“You ever been to the Hotel California?”

THE END


End file.
